In a known technique, for example, a clipboard provided by an operating system (“OS”) of an information processing device is used to store a document or an image that is displayed on the information processing device.
In a printing technique using the clipboard, for example, a part desired to be printed is copied from contents displayed on a web browser (that is, data is stored in the clipboard) and the copied part is pasted into an application having a printing function, for example, a word processor, (that is, the stored data is read from the clipboard). Then, the pasted part is printed through the application.